


The Waters Are Rough

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Henry mentioned, argument, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: Emma and Regina have a domestic arguement. Regina tells Emma to take her things and go. Emma takes Regina and leaves.





	

Emma and Regina have been married for two years and living together for four years. Once they found out they are true love, they moved fast and Emma had moved into Regina’s large house within a week of the truth being revealed.

That morning was a bad one in the Swan-Mills household. Henry was already at school, so he wasn’t around to witness the storm. “Why have you been avoiding me?” Regina questioned Emma. She had just walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. Emma was sitting at the kitchen counter, nursing a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

“I’m not avoiding you.” Emma lied, not looking at Regina. Regina sat down opposite Emma.

“Yes you are.” Regina levelled a stern look Emma’s way. Emma ignored Regina. “Tell me why or I swear I’ll…” Emma looked up at Regina with a raised eyebrow.

“You’ll do what?” Emma knew full well Regina’s threat was an empty one. Regina would never hurt her. Regina sighed. Emma’s silent treatment had been ongoing for the last few days.

“Ms. Swan I deserve to know what is going on.”

“Really? You’re going to call me that still, after everything?” Emma was clearly hurt. They had both changed their surnames when they got married, so Regina erasing that fact hurt deeply.

“Yes. If it’ll get you to talk to me.”

“Fine. You want to know?”

“Yes.”

“I lied. That vision I was shown…” Emma took a deep breath to brace herself. “I saw Henry collapsing on the floor dead. I run to him with Snow and Charming.” Regina gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

“How do you know he’s dead?”

“I-I just know.”

“Who do you think will do it?”

“You’re the only one who isn’t there.” Regina stared at Emma, incredulous.

“Get out.”

“Regina.”

“Take your things and get out.” Emma shrugged, walked to Regina, picked her up over her shoulder and walked out of the house with her. “I didn’t mean me!” Regina protested as she was put down on the ground. Emma smiled at her like a love struck puppy.

“But I love you. And besides, do you really think I actually believe you would hurt our son?” Regina shrugged her shoulders, tears falling down her cheek. Emma stepped forward and wrapped her Regina in a warm embrace. “I know that you would never hurt him, me or anyone else.”

“So why were you avoiding me?”

“Because I didn’t know how to tell you about the vision. I know how much you care about Henry and I couldn’t stand to see the look on your face when I told you.”

“You know you can tell me anything Emma.”

“I know. But the heartbreak on your face, I knew it would be painful to see.”

“We’ll figure it out together. We always do.”

“I’m sorry for not telling you and that argument.”

“I’m sorry too.”

“I love you Mrs. Regina Swan-Mills.” Emma smiled lovingly at Regina, a shine in her eyes.

“I love you too Mrs. Emma Swan-Mills.” Regina’s eyes shined with happiness, before she leaned forward and captured Emma’s lips with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr and got inspired.


End file.
